Surprise !
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Concours sur le thème: piscine party et/ou barbecue en famille chez les Gold. Mary Margaret Regina et David décident d'organiser une piscine party pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Emma. Par contre, il leur manque une piscine. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se tournent vers Belle. Comment la jeune femme va-t-elle s'y prendre avec Rumple? SPOIL SAISON 3


**Hello dearies,**

**J'espère que vous avez tous bien repris le chemin de l'école et surtout que vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop (l'année est bien assez longue comme ça). Le petit OS que voici est assez spécial : je l'ai écrit durant ces vacances dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum Once Upon A Time France.**

**Le thème du concours était "piscine party et/ou soirée barbecue chez les Gold" et il y avait quelques règles imposées :**

**- la fic doit être écrite du point de vue de notre ship de prédilection. **

**- Henry, Rumple, Belle, Emma et Regina doivent OBLIGATOIREMENT être présents dans la fic.**

**- la fic doit prendre place APRES le season finale.**

**- la fic doit faire minimum 1000 mots et peut être aussi longue que nous le voulons.**

**Pour le reste, nous avions carte blanche est c'est ainsi que j'ai pondu cet OS. Mais si j'ai décidé de le publier qu'aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison : Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Yakibaru !**

**Je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Surprise !<strong>

_Retrouvons-nous tout de suite au Granny's, c'est très urgent._

Belle observa encore une fois le texto qui était arrivé sur son téléphone un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune signature mais d'après le numéro, l'expéditeur était Mary Margaret. C'est donc toute intriguée que la jeune Mme Gold pénétra dans le restaurant. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle sentit l'air frais de la climatisation. Dehors, la température était caniculaire pour un mois de juillet. Belle repéra rapidement la jeune institutrice dans un des box du fond mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait aussi Regina, David et Henry et tous semblaient attendre sur elle.

- Bonjour Belle, fit Blanche Neige. Viens t'asseoir. Il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses.

Intriguée, la bibliothécaire prit place à côté d'Henry qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais elle mit un petit moment à s'en rendre compte : le jeune prince Neal n'était avec aucun de ses parents.

- Où est Neal, demanda Belle.

- C'est Emma qui le garde pour le moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on t'a demandé de nous rejoindre aussi précipitamment, dit David.

- Voilà, on voudrait organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Emma, expliqua Mary Margaret. Nous ne l'avons jamais fait jusqu'à présent et on aimerait marquer le coup en faisant quelque chose avec toute la famille et… ça me gêne un peu de te demander le demander comme ça, mais je me demandais si on pouvait…

- On voudrait faire une piscine party, coupa Regina. Et il se trouve que ton mari est le seul à avoir une piscine dans son jardin.

Une piscine party, rien que ça ? Belle s'était imaginé des trucs mille fois pire comme un nouvel ennemi qui voulait détruire la ville ou encore qu'un sort allait transformer l'été en hiver. La jeune femme ria silencieusement de sa propre paranoïa.

- Et donc, vous voudriez faire ça quand, demanda-t-elle.

- Demain, répondit David.

Belle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Pour elle, ça irait car se serait dimanche, mais le problème c'était que Rumple n'était pas la personne la plus ouverte au monde. Il s'était, certes, beaucoup rapproché des autres depuis sa libération du joug de Zelena mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était devenu intime avec tout le monde. Belle ne saurait prédire sa réaction quand il apprendrait ce qu'il se prépare. La jeune femme décida néanmoins de jouer le quitte ou double. Ce serait bien pour Rumple qu'il ait du monde à la maison. Elle décida quand même qu'elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle, mais au dernier moment pour qu'il ne puisse pas trouver un moyen d'y échapper.

- Demain ? C'est un peu court pour tout organiser, fit-elle remarquer.

- Emma est un détecteur de mensonges ambulant, dit Regina. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit avant qu'on ait tous dit "surprise". Mais on a déjà pensé à tout. La seule chose ce qu'il nous manque c'est ta piscine et un moyen de faire venir Emma sans éveiller ses soupçons.

La bibliothécaire fit un large sourire. Elle savait déjà comment s'y prendre.

- C'est d'accord. Racontez-moi tout ce qui est prévu.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Belle se réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se glissa hors du lit conjugal sans réveiller Rumple et descendit dans la cuisine. Connaissant son époux, et avec le sport en chambre qu'ils avaient pratiqué quelques heures plus tôt, il n'émergerait pas avant neuf heures et demi. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait environs trois heures pour tout préparer. La jeune femme avait eu quelques remords de faire usage de ce genre de stratagème, mais elle s'était vite reprise en se disant qu'elle ne faisait que joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Elle sortit dehors et se dirigea droit vers le pick-up de David qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de la maison et trouva le prince charmant dans l'habitacle à boire du café dans un thermos.

- Salut, chuchota-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes. J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il faut à l'arrière.

Ils déchargèrent tous les sacs qui se trouvaient dans la voiture et les amenèrent discrètement dans la maison. Belle était ravie. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance quand elle essayait d'entrer en cachette dans les cuisines du château pour voir à quoi allait ressembler son gâteau d'anniversaire. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme fit descendre David dans la cave et désigna un vieux réfrigérateur.

- Il marche encore mais on ne l'utilise que très peu, expliqua Belle. Ce sera parfait pour tout mettre au frais sans que Rumple s'en rende compte.

Ensemble, ils remplirent rapidement le frigo. David avait apporté de nombreuses salades en tout genre préparées par Mary Margaret, des saucisses, steak et autres denrées à griller mais aussi des guirlandes multicolores, des ballons à gonfler et naturellement un magnifique gâteau préparé par Regina. Par la suite, ils récapitulèrent le plan une dernière fois : David allait retourner chez lui comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Emma. Pendant ce temps, Belle allait installer les décorations et chacun des membres de la famille devraient arriver dans quelques heures les uns après les autres avec de bons alibis. Dès que le dernier sera arrivé, Belle appellera Emma sur le numéro d'urgence du shérif pour la faire venir. Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

La piscine se trouvait dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Elle était immense, entourée d'une belle pelouse. Le jardin en lui-même était entouré d'une haie d'hortensias en fleurs qui servait à le dissimuler aux yeux des voisins. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans cette maison, la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu Rumple utiliser cette piscine et, à sa plus grande honte, elle non plus. La jeune Mme Gold retroussa alors ses manches et commença à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Elle allait rendre cet endroit parfait pour un anniversaire.

Belle installait les transats autour de la piscine quand Killian, le premier invité, arriva. Il fut d'une aide secourable pour attacher les guirlandes et installer les parasols. En revanche, elle dut se passer de lui pour gonfler des ballons – il est vrai qu'avoir un crochet n'était pas des plus pratique. Alors qu'ils étaient en train d'installer des guirlandes le pirate désigna la maison et demanda :

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas se réveiller ? Car je ne voudrai pas me retrouver transformé en quelque chose ou avoir des parties de mon corps dans des endroits autres que ceux prévus par la nature.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le surveille, dit Belle en montrant le talkie-walkie accroché à sa ceinture. Henry me les a prêtés et l'autre se trouve sous notre lit. S'il se réveille, je l'entendrai.

La deuxième à arriver fut Regina et à trois, ils avancèrent très rapidement dans les préparatifs. Mais Rumple fit son apparition juste au moment où Belle et la Reine remontaient de la cave avec des bannières "Happy birthday" dans les bras. Le mage et son ancienne élève se dévisagèrent sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, le premier se demandant sûrement ce qu'il était en train de se passer sous son toit. Belle rompit le silence en lâchant un petit "surprise !".

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant.

- Non, et c'est ça la surprise, répondit la jeune Mme Gold du tac au tac. On fête l'anniversaire d'Emma.

- …

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- En colère contre quoi ? Tu as bien le droit d'organiser des fêtes. Cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne.

Bouche bée, Belle observait son mari se diriger dans la cuisine et se préparer une tasse de café.

- Par contre, ajouta-t-il. La prochaine fois que vous organisez quelque chose dans mon dos au Granny's, essayez de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas dans le box de derrière.

La jeune femme était estomaquée. Elle avait mis du temps à préparer son plan pour justement éviter qu'il soit au courant. Et lui, il le savait depuis le départ et il l'avait laissée faire. En cet instant, la jeune Mme Gold ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à son mari pour son petit jeu ou l'embrasser. Elle choisit la deuxième option.

-oOo-

Mary Margaret, David, le petit Neal et Henry venaient tout juste d'arriver. Le prince charmant se mit tout de suite derrière le barbecue avec un tablier "Don't forget to kiss the cook" par-dessus un short de bain et Killian, au vu de celui qu'il portait, avait sûrement été emprunté à ce dernier. Regina était divine et classe comme d'habitude dans un superbe trikini design noir et blanc qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Mary Margaret avait sorti un tankini rose pâle. Belle quant à elle abordait un bikini à ficelle rayé bleu, blanc et brun. Pour son plus grand malheur, Belle ne put voir le maillot de Rumple pour la simple raison qu'il avait gardé ses habituels costumes sombres. Elle ignorait même s'il en avait un. Quant à Henry, la jeune femme le trouvait adorable dans son caleçon de bain à palmiers.

Maintenant que tout était en place, il ne manquait plus que l'invitée d'honneur. Tout le monde fit le silence tandis que Belle composait le numéro du bureau du shérif. La jeune Mme Gold se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire actrice. Emma avait gobé entièrement son histoire de fenêtre fracturée et d'objets volés. Apparemment, le super pouvoir ne marchait pas au téléphone.

- Elle arrive dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-elle. Tout le monde en place !

Dire qu'il fut difficile de garder le silence pendant cinq minutes était un euphémisme. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur Henry qui s'était installé au coin de la maison pour guetter l'arrivée de sa mère. Belle avait le cœur qui battait fort. Elle se demandait, comme sûrement tout le monde ici, si la sauveuse allait aimer la surprise. Elle serra la main de son mari dans la sienne. Elle était contente qu'il soit là aujourd'hui avec tous les autres.

Soudain, le jeune garçon revient en courant vers eux.

- Elle est là, murmura-t-il avec un large sourire.

L'instant d'après, ils entendirent Emma appeler Belle depuis l'autre côté de la maison. Belle lui cria de la rejoindre en passant par derrière. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que des bruits de pas s'approchaient de plus en plus et finalement :

- SURPRISE !

Voir la tête de la sauveuse en cet instant valait toutes les fêtes d'anniversaire. Mary Margaret et David s'avancèrent les premiers pour prendre leur fille dans leurs bras. Emma avait les larmes aux yeux et s'empêchait de pleurer avec peine. Elle serra ensuite Henry très fort contre elle et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Puis, ce fut au tour de Killian qui l'embrassa langoureusement avant de la porter dans ses bras telle une princesse… avant de la jeter dans la piscine.

Comme si un signal avait été donné, David empoigna Henry sous les aisselles et le jeta aussi dans la piscine sous les rires du jeune garçon et des autres convives. Belle eut alors une idée des plus géniales. Elle se trouvait au bord du bassin et Rumple était à ses côtés, inconscient du danger qui le guettait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à le pousser, alors elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle dans l'eau. Ils refirent surface en toussant mais Belle était contente de son coup.

Alourdis par leurs vêtements mouillés, Emma et Rumple sortirent difficilement de l'eau et rentrèrent dans la maison se changer. Mary Margaret entra alors avec Neal dans ses bras. Le bébé n'était absolument pas effrayé par l'eau. Au contraire, il semblait aimer ça. Henry restait aux côtés de son oncle et lui ramenait les jouets qui flottaient un peu trop loin de lui. Emma revint rapidement changée, vêtue de son maillot que Mary Margaret avait emporté et rejoignit sa mère et son petit-frère.

Rumple ne tarda pas non plus à sortir de la maison à son tour tout à fait sec… et vêtu d'un autre costume pour la plus grande déception de sa femme. Mais le regard qu'il lança était lourd de sens. Belle sentait qu'un plan avait germé dans son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il ferait contre elle en temps et en heure pour se venger. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas très longtemps car la fête battit rapidement de son plein et elle constatait avec bonheur que tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. David avait laissé les braises chauffer dans le grill pour piquer une tête à son tour. En ce moment, il avait hissé Henry sur ses épaules et tous deux essayaient de renverser la paire Emma/Killian. Regina encourageait fortement son fils depuis le bord. Mais rapidement, la paire masculine fut battue.

Puis, ce fut une partie de volleyball aquatique qui fut improvisée. Belle se mit en équipe avec Killian qui voulait essayer le jeu tandis que Regina et Emma élaboraient déjà une stratégie contre eux. Pendant un bref instant, elle croisa le regard de Rumple qui l'observait. Si Belle ne se fiait qu'à sa première impression, elle aurait cru voir de l'envie dans son regard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus la question car la partie commençait déjà.

Vers midi, c'est une Belle à bout de force qui se hissa hors de l'eau. La partie de volley l'avait achevée aussi fut-elle heureuse d'entendre David annoncer que les grillades étaient bientôt prêtes. Tout le monde se regroupa autour du barbecue à attendre d'être servi. Le repas était très simple. Il n'y avait qu'une table et elle était occupée par toutes sortes de salades. Chacun se servait dans des assiettes en plastique avant de prendre place dans les transats, chaises de jardin ou assis en tailleur sur la pelouse. Belle trouva une place de libre à l'ombre d'un parasol à côté d'Emma. La jeune femme attaqua la salade de pommes de terre. Elle était excellente. Mary Margaret était une cuisinière accomplie.

- C'est vraiment incroyable cette fête, fit Emma en désignant tout le monde. Si j'avais su que tout finirait comme ça le premier jour où je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Belle comprenait ce que la sauveuse voulait dire. C'était difficile de se faire à l'idée que toutes ces personnes qui s'amusaient ensemble, il y a encore une année, étaient prêts à s'entretuer. Killian et Rumple ne se parlaient presque pas mais se respectaient mutuellement. Mary Margaret et Regina, qui autrefois étaient ennemies jurées, s'extasiaient toutes les deux devant Neal avec de grands sourires. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur sa main et admira l'alliance à son doigt et sourit. Elle non plus n'aurait jamais cru, le jour où elle avait été enlevée à sa famille, qu'elle épouserait celui que tout le monde appelait le Ténébreux et qu'elle serait très heureuse avec lui.

- Oui, renchérit Belle. C'est une sacrée surprise.

- En tous cas, vous êtes très forts : vous avez tous réussi à garder le secret jusqu'au bout. Je vais devoir me méfier à l'avenir, dit la sauveuse en souriant.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. En réalité, je n'étais au courant que depuis hier. Ceux qui ont tout organisé, c'est Mary Margaret, David et Regina. Il parait que c'était l'idée d'Henry de faire une piscine party.

Les deux femmes tournèrent leur regard vers le jeune garçon. Il était vers la table des salades en train de discuter avec Rumple. Les deux femmes étaient trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles disaient mais Henry avait le sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'un instant, Belle crut voir Rumple la montrer du doigt. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand Henry la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Cela ne la rassura qu'à moitié. Son époux avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer le plongeon forcé dans la piscine. Mais s'il préparait son coup avec Henry, c'est que ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose de trop effrayant.

Le clou du repas arriva un peu plus tard : le gâteau d'anniversaire. Regina s'était surpassée pour ce gâteau aux fruits de saison. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : fraise, kiwi, ananas, myrtille, pêche et fruit de la passion. Le tout formait une rosace sublime dans laquelle étaient plantées trente et une petites bougies ainsi qu'un cygne en massepain joliment sculpté. La sauveuse ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour faire un vœu et les éteignit toutes du premier coup sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Belle reçut un morceau aux fraises. Il était parfait, comme tout ce qui sortait de la cuisine de Regina. Elle en fit d'ailleurs le compliment à la concernée. La jeune Mme Gold et Regina s'installèrent sur les transats pour déguster leurs parts tout en profitant pour se faire un bain de soleil. Les deux femmes parlèrent longuement en s'échangeant des recettes de cuisines et autres conseils ménagers. Belle admirait Regina pour son sens de l'organisation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la Reine arrivait à être le maire de la ville tout en trouvant le temps de tenir sa maison en ordre toute seule. Quand la jeune femme rentrait de sa journée de travail, elle était souvent fatiguée et n'avait pas toujours le courage de faire le ménage.

- Le secret est dans l'organisation, conclu Regina. Tu fais les choses petit à petit. Tu peux décider de faire un jour la poussière, le lendemain les vitres. L'important, c'est de se tenir à ses résolutions.

Après une longue discussion où Regina lui dévoila le secret de ses soufflés qui ne se dégonflaient pas, Belle ferma les yeux tandis que le soleil chauffait doucement sa peau. La chaleur la rendait somnolente aussi, la jeune femme se laissa lentement sombrer dans le sommeil… jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de froid et mouillé tomba en plein sur son ventre. Belle se redressa en poussant un cri de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et lui jetaient un regard d'incompréhension. Non pas tous, la jeune femme remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait deux personnes à l'appel. Elle leva la tête et aperçu Rumple et son petit-fils au-dessus de sa tête, sur le balcon du premier étage. Henry se retenait de rire difficilement tandis que son époux, articulait silencieusement le mot « vengeance » en montrant une bombe à eau. La jeune Mme Gold s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter la deuxième bombe. Littéralement bombardée, elle dut courir sous un parasol pour pouvoir avoir la paix alors que les autres étaient morts de rire et ne faisaient absolument rien pour l'aider. Henry ressortit de la maison armé d'un pistolet à eau longue portée. Le jeune garçon força Belle à sortir de sa cachette et les bombes à eau se mirent à pleuvoir à nouveau. Elle n'eut la paix qu'en plongeant dans la piscine pour être enfin débarrassée de ses deux tortionnaires. Rumple quitta le balcon et prit tout son temps pour revenir la rejoindre au jardin. Il affichait un large sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front mouillé.

- Maintenant, _dearie_, nous sommes quittes, annonça-t-il.

-oOo-

Après la partie des bombes à eau, la fête avait continué avec autant d'entrain que durant la matinée. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il fut décidé d'un commun accord de mettre un point final à cette journée exceptionnelle avec la promesse de refaire ce genre de choses plus souvent.

Belle était aux anges. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'une plus belle journée. Alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine à ranger les vestiges de la fête en compagnie de Mary Margaret qui était restée pour l'aider à ranger, la jeune Mme Gold remarqua que son époux s'était volatilisé depuis quelques temps.

- Dis-moi, tu as vu Rumple, demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Pas depuis le départ de David avec Neal. Il ne doit sûrement pas être très loin.

Belle espérait qu'elle avait raison et se remit à son œuvre. Mais quand ce fut au tour de Blanche-Neige de prendre congé, la jeune femme commença à s'inquiéter. Elle regarda partout dans la maison : la chambre, la salle de bain, la bibliothèque, le salon. Il était introuvable. Belle alla dans le jardin et découvrit un spectacle à couper le souffle. La piscine était éclairée par tout plein de petites chandelles disséminées tout autour et même sur l'eau. Avec le crépuscule à l'arrière-plan, le spectacle était de toute beauté. Rumple se trouvait dans l'eau, au milieu des bougies.

- Ça te plait, demanda-t-il.

- C'est magnifique.

Belle avait été bien inspirée d'avoir gardé son maillot. Elle entra dans l'eau et, en quelques mouvements de brasse, elle se retrouva à côté de son mari.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas baigné avec nous ? Je t'ai vu nous observer pendant que nous faisions les jeux. Tu sais que tu aurais pu participer si tu l'avais voulu. Et puis, pourquoi maintenant alors que tout le monde est parti ?

- La réponse est simple : je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

Belle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cela voulait dire qu'en ce moment, il était en tenue d'Adam. Décidément, cette journée lui avait réservé de nombreuses surprises et elle avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner avec la soirée.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bon anniversaire Yakibaru !<strong>

**J'espère que tu as bien profité de cette journée et je te souhaite tout de bon dans cette nouvelle année ainsi que plein de jolies fics.**

**Gros bisous !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


End file.
